Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 14
Chapter 14 'Theresa P.O.V ' I woke up in Christopher's arms with my head resting on his chest. For a moment I was wondering what happened, then I remembered last night. I felt my face turn hot. I shifted my body, I heard Christopher make a sound, something between the grunt of annoyance and discomfort. I apologized and kissed him on the nose. I freed myself from his grasp and got off the bed. I found my clothes on the floor, I wore my jeans but my t-shirt was dirty, so I threw it in the laundry basket. I went to my room, and opened the closet to find it empty. I cursed at myself, all my clothes were at camp. I sighed. I went to Christopher's closet and took out and wore a t-shirt that was too big for me. It smelled just like Christopher, blood and sweat, but there was something esle to it, the smell of freshly clean clothes. While in Christopher's room, I picked up my necklace that was left at the bedside. I looked at Christopher, he was still sleeping. I managed a smile, he looked cute when he was asleep, I gues I was just to used to see him being strong and proud, it was good to see him being peaceful. I walked to my room. I held the necklace in my hands. I remembered the light that came from it that made Atticus release his grip on me and allowed me to push him away. The light that took the shape of a man. "Hello?" I spoke to the necklace, having no idea how to summon the light. Of course there was no reply, which made me feel like an idiot. I just sat, hoping that some miracle would happen so he would come out again. He didn't. I almost threw the necklace at the wall in frustration. I held on the necklace, put it close to my mouth. "I know your in there, please come out." I whispered. Immediately, bright light enveloped the room. From the necklace the light shot out, infront of me, it began taking the shape of a man. I took a good look at him, unlike the previous time where he suddenly appeared. His skin was translucent, a sort of glowing white. His hair was dark blue like the darker depths of the ocean and his eyes were the colour of silver, bright and luminous. His body was covered with silver armour, it wasn't greek armour, in fact I didn't know what kind of armour it was. It was a mix between the armour knights wore and greek armour. A metal breastplate, and seperate armour platings that covered his arms and legs. I stared at him, he was beautiful, not like how Atticus was, so beautiful that is wasn't normal. His beauty was more like Christopher's, strong, simple, human. He didn't try to be beautiful, he didn't try to be something he is not. His beauty was that he was just himself, nothing more. The man dropped to one knee, hand over his heart, in a sort of respectful gesture. "You called m'lady?" He said, his voice was strong, and displayed status. His voice startled me at first. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am, Alfear. I was once a simple mortal who had attracted the heart of your mother, Hemera, and my heart belonged to here as well. In my dying breaths, she turned my body into light, made me into a etheral being, and immortal being." He paused, as if his next words hurt him. "However, having a body made of light, I could not be anything more than a companion to her. Not her consort nor mate. So existed as her warrior, till you came along." "Me? Why me?" I asked. "Of course, you do not know your true power. Most beings do not." He stood up from his kneeling position. "Your powers are directed at the area of healing, wounds, injuries. You hands are meant to repair and heal. That however also leads to you being unable to fight nor kill. Your hands are not meant to hold a weapon, though having a god's ichor in your blood allows your to, wield a weapon but there is a limit to how much you can learn from it." "That explains why, despite training I don't get any better with a weapon." Alfear nodded. "And because your unable to properly defend yourself, I was assigned to be your guardian. Your warrior, just as I was to your mother." I felt myself blush. "Wait if your meant to be my guardian, so why did you only appear now, but not any of the other times where I was in danger?" "Because at those times, you had your own guardian." He simply. "My own guardian?" Of course knew who he was talking about. "Christopher." Alfear nodded again. "Wow. That means I have two guardians?" I asked. "When you were with the man known as Atticus. I felt your discomfort, knowing that Christopher would not come to help you. I made myself known to you." "Okay. So how does this work? I just call you out when I need you?" "You have to summon me. You have to call out my name and 'say I summon you'." Alfear said. "Okay." I said, having nothing esle to say. Alfear's gaze fell on the door. "He's coming. I should go, I believe that him seeing you with another man alone in a room will not help with the current situation." I managed a laugh. "I guess that true." His body turned bright again. "I look forward to be able to serve you. M'lady." "Likewise." I said, as he turned into light and the light returned to my necklace. Christopher came in after that, thankfully he was wearing clothes. "Strange, I thought I heard someone esle's voice in here." I laughed and walked closer to him. "What?" He demanded. I shook my head, still smiling. "Nothing." I kissed him, he returned the kiss. We pulled away. "We should probably go back to camp huh?" He said. "Yeah. Willow and Silena would probably be worried." I agreed with him. "Hope your ready for a lecture from Silena." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me." Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 15|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 08:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page